


The Dog

by Ellie_S219



Series: Finding Thor [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Gabriel lost his dog, and Sam is on a mission to help him find him.





	The Dog

Sam had just driven up to his house when he saw his neighbor waving at him. Sam had only met him once, when he helped him move his furniture into the house when he first moved in. If he remembered correctly his name was Gabriel.

Gabriel was waving nicely, but Sam could of sworn it looked like he’d been crying. 

First thing when Sam got out of his car he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Gabriel shook his keys and said, “My dog ran away, I’m gonna go look for him.”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’ll be my prize for finding your dog.” Sam said without even realizing what he was doing. He felt his face go red before clearing his throat and asking, “Did I just say that?”

Gabe’s eyes were wide but he just smirked and nodded. “I’m cool with it. He’s a corgi and his name is Thor.” 

Sam nodded and smiled, “Well, I have to put all of this stuff away but I’ll help for look for Thor in a minute.”

Gabriel followed Sam to his front door and Sam asked, “Uh, hey, would you mind grabbing my keys and opening the door. I was trying not to have to make two trips out.” 

Gabe smirked and opened the door, “Mind if I come in and help you?”

“Sure, just know that I still don’t have a lot of furniture or anything. I just moved in when I finished college.” Sam said leading Gabriel into the house. 

Gabriel looked around and smiled, “It looks a hell of a lot better than my place, at least you can actually see your floor without having to throw away a billion candy wrappers.” 

Sam laughed and put everything on the counter, put away the few things that had to go in the fridge and walked over to where Gabriel was sitting. “Thanks, did you want to take my car to go look for Thor or did you want to split up?”

Gabe pulled a candy bar out of his coat pocket, “I’ll go with you, I should at least help you find him since I didn’t help with the groceries. But, if I see him before you we have to go get dinner first, deal?”

“Um, sure. We should probably go get dinner first either way.”

Gabe shrugged as they walked out and Sam locked the door, “If you find my dog you’ll practically own me, so whatever you want Gigantor.”

Sam opened the car door for Gabriel and since he was too busy looking at his phone, he didn’t notice until he sat down and Sam had to walk back over to the driver’s side of the car. “Hey thanks, here’s a picture of Thor so you’ll know when you see him.” Gabriel said handing Sam his phone with a picture of him and a small corgi in gold sweater with a ski resort in the background. 

“Aw, where’d you go ski-”

“You know that picture’s pretty old let me find the one where I put glasses on his face.” Gabe said interrupting Sam and taking his phone back to find the picture. “There it is!”

Gabriel handed the phone back and Sam saw Thor in a pair of glasses looking up at the camera. “Whose glasses are those?” There was no one else in Gabriel’s house and the last time Sam checked Gabriel didn’t wear glasses.

“Uh, they’re mine actually. I usually wear contacts but I keep those in case of emergencies, the eye people mess up my contacts a lot and they almost never have spares.”

“Really, what’s your prescription?”

“Pfft, hell if I know. I’m just like super-ultra-hella nearsighted.”

“How nearsighted?”

Gabriel leaned over towards Sam and stopped a few inches away from his face, “Without my contacts, I wouldn’t be able to see you unless you were this close.” 

Sam blinked a few times before saying, “Yah, that’s pretty nearsighted. Hell you could've just said that you can’t see me unless you’re close enough to kiss me.”

“Do you want me to?”

Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel and when he sat back in chair he smiled, “I think I’ve got it, thanks.”

Gabe’s eyes were closed and he fluttered them opened and said, “I was actually talking about saying the thing instead of doing the thing, but that’s good too.”

Sam started driving as he continued, “‘Oh uh sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, good to know you give a shit.” Gabriel said laughing and watching the sidewalks for Thor. 

“What?”

“Dude, we’ve been neighbors for two months. I helped you carry your Goddamn furniture into your house, and I don’t help people Sambo, and you’ve never even said hi. What the fuck dude?”

Sam’s face went red and he turned left so he didn’t have to look Gabriel in the eyes, “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I’ve been really busy.”

“With what? Every time I see you you’re on the phone with some guy named ‘Dean’, dumb name by the way, you should totally leave him especially since he never visits you, and if he threatens to beat the shit out of me I want it noted that you started this crap when you moved in. I mean, it’s not like you could possibly be trying to go back to school, you just bought a house like hell if you can afford tuition-”

Sam smirked as he turned a corner, “You realize that Dean’s my brother right?”

Gabriel’s face turned pink, “Pfft, whaaat? Of course I knew that I was joking, stop being stupid, stupid.”

“Yeah, and what about Cas, who the hell was he?”

“Castiel’s my little brother, he was trying to get admitted into the local college so he stayed with me for awhile. Why, were you thinking of more stupidy Moosey things?” 

Sam slammed on the brakes and pulled over. He walked over to the passenger side door before opening it for Gabriel and saying, “Get out.”

Gabriel started laughing nervously as he clung to the seat belt and watched Sam’s eyes focus on something down the road a little, probably checking if there were witnesses of him ditching Gabriel, “Hey, I was just joking dude. I swear I’ll shut up, it’s really fucking far to walk back to my house now, don’t leave me here!” 

Sam rolled his eyes as he started running in the direction he was looking before, “Stop being stupid, stupid. I found Thor!”

Gabriel ran after Sam and Thor started running towards him, “Damn it Thor, I know that look. What’d I tell you about walking yourself to the candy shop without me! I told you that you can’t get anything unless I’m there to pay for it, and those shop owners know where we live so don’t try and steal shit either.” Gabriel said picking up his dog and making sure he didn’t get hurt on his little adventure. 

“Your dog walks himself to a candy store?”

“Yeah, but only if I don’t get home in time to go with him. It’s all Cas’ fault really, he made me stay at this apartment to try a pie that he made. He’s got a bit of a crush on his new roommate and apparently he’s obsessed with pie.” 

“Where’s Cas’ apartment?”

“Crossroad towers, why?”

“Apartment 667?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Dean and Cas are roommates, and we should totally call dibs on setting them up becasue if I hear my brother talk about his cute roommate with constant sex-hair, eyes like the ocean, and voice like a gay pornstar, I’m gonna kill myself.”

Gabriel smirked, “Did you meet Cas while he stayed with me?”

“Nope, saw him once or twice but I didn’t really talk to him.” 

Sam’s phone started ringing and he quickly picked up, “Hey Dean, what’s up?” Sam put him on speaker so Gabriel could hear Dean.

“Okay, shut up. Family emergency okay, you remember Cas right?”

“Yah is everything okay?”

“Dude, it’s  _ way  _ better than okay. Cas bakes pie, and it’s the best goddamn pie I’ve had in the history of ever. Sammy, if Cas moves out it’ll be over dead fucking body, I’m keeping him, and I’m dead serious Sammy. I’m one dorky ‘Hello Dean’ away from marrying the guy.”

Sam snorted out a laugh, “You should probably just ask him on a date first you know.”

“Screw that Sammy, have you met this guy? Fucking  _ flawless _ , I need to call dibs on that pie baking ass  _ now _ . I don’t feel like waiting here watching him drag in some new douche bag, all of whom have had the stupidest names in the history of humanity by the way. Seriously, what the fuck kind of names are Balthazar, Zachariah, Uriel, Lucifer, and Gabriel?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Hey asshat, those are our brothers, and you should probably listen to yours about that date idea.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Hey Dean, you’ve met Gabriel right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You should probably know the name of your brother’s date, he owes me dinner.”

“Why do I owe you dinner? I found your dog.”

“Can you two shut up and help me?” Dean yelled through his phone and from the static it seemed like he was holding the phone as close to his face as possible. 

“Dude, just invite him to hang out with me and Sammy, if it turns into a double date somewhere along the way then win-win.”

“Okay, where the hell are we going?”

Gabriel let Sam answer, “Let’s just go to the chinese place that’s close to my house, then it won’t seem too formal for just hanging out. We’ll see you two there in an hour?”

“Sure. Thanks Sammy.” 


End file.
